uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
Enhanced Senses
Enhanced senses augment a character's existing sight, hearing, smell/taste, and touch senses * Sources: Natural, Prana or Psychic * Target: Self * Duration: Maintained * Range: Self * Cost: See Enhanced Senses table * Available Additional Effects: Charges, Dispel Resistance, Persistent, Trigger * Characteristics Bonus: No A character temporarily enhances their senses to superhuman levels and to detect phenomena undetectable to base senses. The cost and effects of Enhanced Senses are listed in the table below. Details for each Enhanced Sense are as follows: * Detection: The character chooses a type of phenomena normally imperceptible to them, such as infrared light or ultrasonic sounds, and can now detect the presence of such phenomena using one of their senses. * Increased Arc of Perception: For every 4 Base Points the character spends in this Enhanced Sense, their arc of perception for vision increases by 60 degrees to a maximum of 360 degrees. * Microscopic: The character can use one sense to detect objects or phenomena whose presence is so faint that other creatures would ordinarily never perceive them. * Nightvision: The character can now see in complete darkness, though this doesn't allow for them to see through areas affected by the Darkness Power. * Penetrating Sense: Penetrating senses can perceive objects or phenomena through one class of materials authorized by the Game Master. Alternatively, this can also allow the character to perceive through zones of Darkness. * Ranged Sense: A sense that normally requires physical contact, such as touch or taste, now works at a distance as if it were vision. * Rapid Sense: Rapid sense allows a character to focus on an object or phenomena more quickly than they normally would with the chosen sense. This also allows them to concentrate on more phenomena at one time, decreasing the likelihood of them being distracted while multi-tasking. Every 3 Base Points doubles the number of tasks the character can focus on using a chosen sense. * Telescopic: The character can use one sense more effectively over long distances. For every 2 Base Points spent, the range penalties a character suffers for using that sense from a distance decreases by 1 increment. This also decreases Disadvantages due to range on attacks. * Targeting: The character can use their chosen sense at a distance as effectively as their sight, allowing them to pinpoint the exact location of another creature or object with their chosen sense. The character must still make Perception checks to locate creatures hidden by Stealth, however. * Tracking: The character can perceive trails left behind by other creatures or objects using one of their senses, granting them Advantage on Tracking skill checks using that sense. * Transmit: The character can project one of the senses to other creatures as if they were talking, allowing their target to see or perceive phenomena from the user's point of view. Source-specific effects: * Natural: Natural Enhanced Senses cannot take Limitations, but they cannot be Dispelled, and they have a Persistent Duration. Examples Animal Senses: The character has the sense of a wild animal, able to track by scent and see far. * Base Power: Enhanced Senses, Tracking/Targeting Smell, Nightvision, +5 Telescopic Sight. Base Points: 34 * Source: Natural Ability * Target: Self * Duration: Persistent (Natural Ability) * Range: Personal * Additions: None. Total Cost Increase: +0 * Limitations: None (Natural Ability). Total Cost Reduction: -0 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 34/34 Detect Energy: The character perceives the presence of energy and can track active Powers. * Base Power: Enhanced Senses, Detect Prana/Primal/Psychic Power by Sight, +2 Telescopic Sight. Base Points: 16 * Source: Natural Ability * Target: Self * Duration: Persistent (Natural Ability) * Range: Self * Additions: None. Total Cost Increase:+0 * Limitations: None (Natural Ability). Total Cost Reduction:-0 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 16/16 Ears of the Cat: The character refines their sense of hearing to accurately pinpoint enemy placement. * Base Power: Enhanced Senses, Rapid/Tracking/Targeting Hearing, +5 Telescopic Hearing. Base Points: 33 * Source: Prana * Target: Self * Duration: Maintained * Range: Self * Additions: Charges (8 1-min Batteries). Total Cost Increase: +0 * Limitations: Implement (Inaccessible), Incantations (Throughout). Total Cost Reduction: -18 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 33/15 X-Ray Vision: The character can see through stone and metal. * Base Power: Enhanced Senses, 5x Telescopic Sight, Nightvision Penetrates Stone and Metal. Base Points: 34 * Source: Psychic * Target: Self * Duration: Maintained * Range: Self * Additions: Charges (4 5-min Batteries). Total Cost Increase: +0 * Limitations: Focus (Maintained), Implement (Acc). Total Cost Reduction: -24 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 34/10